


Почему взрослые всегда разрезают арбуз на куски?

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Философия, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Родители Тани купили два больших арбуза, но не разрешают ей есть их в одиночку.





	Почему взрослые всегда разрезают арбуз на куски?

Сегодня предстоял жаркий летний день, один из тех, что всегда досаждает взрослым. Все окна в квартире были распахнуты и лучи утреннего солнца проникали во все уголки, а в комнате, где дремала няня, шумно работал вентилятор. Таня сидела на стиральной машине и любовалась большим и сочным арбузом, лежавшим в ванной. Этот и ещё один папа вчера принес домой. Оба они были тщательно вымыты к приходу мамы и, после ужина, один из них разрезали. Папа аккуратно снял верхушку, обнажив сочную мякоть, и отрезал маме, Тане и себе по два одинаковых кусочка. Остальное было спрятано в холодильник. Второй же арбуз так и остался лежать в ванной.

Таня задумалась – ведь если у арбуза несъедобна только шкурка, то зачем его разрезать на маленькие кусочки? Может быть его просто почистить, как банан? И тогда его можно будет съесть целиком и в одиночестве. Наверное, это очень вкусно – съесть целый арбуз, а то ещё вдруг испортится. Таня подумала, что смогла бы съесть его, ведь она была больше арбуза. Всё равно двух долек очень мало. А на кухне был большой и блестящий нож, тот самый, которым папа вчера шляпку у арбуза срезал.

И Таня покатила арбуз из ванной на кухню. Поднять на стол арбуз она так и не смогла, поэтому взяла папин нож и начала резать прямо на полу. Сначала, как и папа вчера, она отрезала шляпки, потом достала большое и красивое блюдо с цветами, на котором мама выкладывает маленькие бутербродики, когда к ней приходят подруги, и поставила на него арбуз.

Срезать с него кожуру оказалось очень тяжело, Таня даже несколько раз чуть не поранилась. Но к полудню всё было готово! Девочка собой очень гордилась, арбуз выглядел немного кривым, но очень вкусным.

Таня решила, что теперь-то уж точно ей не нужны ни ножи, ни вилки, ни ложки и вгрызлась в арбуз. Девочка ела так долго, что даже устала. Вообще-то, есть арбуз оказалось не так уж и удобно, Таня сама не заметила, как перепачкала свой зеленый сарафан в непослушной еде. Чтобы было проще есть, она решила всё-таки поставит арбуз на стол. Но до кухонного ей было не дотянутся, а в её комнате спала няня, которая будет ругать за сарафан, если увидит, по этому она пошла в мамину и поставила арбуз на низкий стеклянный столик около дивана.

На диване дело пошло куда быстрее, хотя сок потёк и на пол, и на Таню, и на столик, и вообще был везде.

***

Таня не помнила, когда именно ей стало плохо, и когда перевернулось и разбилось красивое блюдо с цветами, но арбуз надо было доесть.

***  
Когда родители вернулись, арбуза оставалось очень мало, наверное, поэтому они так расстроились. Папа даже схватился за ремень, но, вместо порки, Таню вырвало на ковёр. Её уже рвало однажды, поэтому она помнила как это, но сейчас всё было по-другому, из нее словно море вырвалось. Увидев это, мама побледнела так же сильно, как и в день, когда бабушка навсегда уплыла на далёкий остров «Рай», и начала куда-то звонить. Потом приехали врачи и Таню с мамой, которая всё время плакала, увезли в больницу.

Мама потом ещё много и часто плакала, а Тане было обидно, что она так и не смогла съесть арбуз целиком. Наверное, она для этого ещё очень маленькая, вот когда вырастет, то сможет, не то что не разрезать, а полностью в рот засовывать целый арбуз и глотать не прожевав. Но это потом, а пока надо тренироваться и попробовать съесть ещё один арбуз, на этот раз побольше, ведь чем он больше, тем вкуснее.

И всё таки, почему взрослые разрезают арбузы на кусочки, а не едят их целиком?


End file.
